Through the Storm
by Jamie73
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are left home alone during a bad thunder storm. One-shot.


Okay.

Yeah, I don't have any excuses for not uploading since... oh, I don't know... April 13th, 2009.

By the way, this is still 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373. But my name is now just Jamie73.

I saw the new chipmunk movie, which inspired me to write this.

The Alvin/Simon battles were absolutely perfect! Just like the cartoon.

But what annoys me to no end, is that EVERY SINGLE SONG from the squeakquel was taken from somebody else. Unlike the first Alvin and the Chipmunks soundtrack, and Undeniable, Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel did not even have on song of their own. I want chipmunk songs! Not copied and high pitched Beyonce and Katy Perry songs. Does anybody agree with me?

Anyway, I wrote this on my spare time. It's based on the cartoon. NOT the new movies!

Oh, and the beginning of this is a little confusing. If you don't understand who's saying what, it's Alvin, Theodore, Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Alvin, Simon.

Please enjoy! I worked hard! : )

* * *

"But it doesn't make sense! Why do I have to carry the one when I can just write fourteen down below it?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either."

"See Simon, Theodore agrees with me."

"No, I just don't understand… period."

"Well, I don't understand _why _you have to carry the one, but you just do."

"That's what adults say, Simon."

"Alright, I'll explain it again then."

The other two chipmunks let out a sigh.

"I don't like multiplication." Theodore said quietly.

"Don't we all?" Alvin shook his head and clutched his pencil, glaring down at the page.

"Well, I don't hate it all that much." Simon shrugged. Alvin turned his heated glare on his overachieving younger brother.

"Well, that's great for you Mr. I-Love-Everything-That-Has-To-Do-With-School." He sneered, slamming his pencil on the table and leaning back on the kitchen chair.

"There's no reason to get mad at me." Simon defended. "I've only been trying to help you guys with your math. If you want to quit, then go ahead."

"You're more annoying than Dave." Alvin mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Simon said, watching as his red-clad brother tipped his chair farther back. "Sit up. You're going to hurt yourself doing that."

"See, you're just like Dave. And I'm not going to hurt myself." Alvin crossed his arms, looking out of the window. It angered him that he had homework on a Saturday. Dave had to go out for a while and, as usual, Simon was put in charge.

"Suit yourself." Simon shrugged, shaking his head.

"Can we get back to math, please?" Theodore asked. "If I don't get this now I'll never understand."

"Sure, Theodore." Simon answered. He then explained the same thing over again. Theodore was having a hard time listening while Alvin was repetitively tapping his pencil on the table and making his chair squeak.

"Would you quit it, Alvin?" Theodore snapped. Alvin, shocked to hear his little brother speak with a tone so sharp, dropped the pencil dramatically on the table and looked back out the window.

Theodore followed his gaze and looked out the window as well. All he could see was the black night and hear the heavy rain smack against the glass. It was the first heavy storm they've had in a while.

"Are you paying attention?" Simon snapped his fingers in his line of vision. Simon frowned when Theodore nodded absently.

"What's the matter, Theodore?" Alvin's voice sounded a little less than sympathetic, it was more of a 'what's wrong now?' tone.

"I wonder if Dave will be able to get back in this storm." Simon and Alvin looked at their brother in surprise: They had not thought of that.

"Well, most likely he will." Simon concealed, while his two brothers looked at him with anxiety.

Theodore looked even more nervous. "Most likely? Well what does tha-"

He was interrupted by a roll of thunder. He waited for it to pass and continued. "What do you mean most likely?"

"I didn't mean anything. He will get home, Theo-" More thunder. "I've never heard such a loud storm." Simon rubbed his hands together uneasily.

"Can we go upstairs? I'd feel safer in our room."

"Theodore, nothing's going to happen. I promise."

BOOM!

An explosion-like sound erupted all around them and Theodore instinctively let out a squeak of terror. The lights flickered and went off as he covered his eyes. The next sound he heard was a slam coming from the floor and a loud "ow!"

Theodore waited a few seconds before taking his hands away from his eyes. He blinked, trying to get used to the very dim lighting, but only being able to see outlines of objects. He felt next to him and found that Simon was no longer sitting beside him. He slipped off of his own chair and could see his brothers' outline on the floor.

"I told you not to lean back on that chair." He heard Simon scold. Theodore noted that the slam he had heard when the lights went out must've been Alvin falling back on his chair.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to lecture me." Theodore let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Alvin's okay. "My head just hurts a little."

"I can't see anything." Simon said. "Can you guys see?"

"Nope. Anyone know where Dave keeps the flashlights?" Alvin asked as he got up from his awkward position on the floor.

"Yeah, follow me." Simon led the way, followed by Alvin and then Theodore.

Simon walked a few steps and bumped into something –which they later found out, was a wall- which caused Alvin to walk into him and Theodore to bump into Alvin.

"Maybe I should lead the way, Simon." Alvin suggested, seeing that Simon has walked into every object possible and making the trio fall over and over again.

"No, we're here." Alvin and Theodore blinked up at the tall closet door as Simon opened it. "The flashlights are on the top shelf."

"Well, that helps us a lot. Considering that we're three feet tall." Alvin remarked sarcastically.

"Should we go back and get the stool?" Theodore asked.

"There's no way we're going through that again. Let's to what we always do, stand on each other's shoulders. Simon, you're on the bottom."

"Why am I always on the bottom?"

"You're the tallest."

Simon sighed exasperatedly and bent down to let Alvin climb onto him. Once Alvin was up, Theodore climbed up to.

Theodore swayed a little bit on Alvin's shoulders, trying to get used to balancing. He gripped the shelf with his right hand while using his left hand to be a guide for the flashlight. Feeling something cold, he grasped it and pulled it out. "Found one!" He announced. He searched around and found two more. "Okay, we're good."

A blinding light filled the room, followed by a large blast of thunder. Theodore lost his balance for a moment, causing Alvin to teeter. The two shortest chipmunks both went tumbling down.

"Are you guys okay?" Simon asked, feeling the weight on his back leave all too quickly.

"Yes." Alvin grunted, rubbing his already injured head. "Are you Theodore?"

Theodore nodded. Luckily he had fallen on his feet first, though his ankle was irritating him a little.

"Did you just nod? 'Cause I can't see you."

"Yeah, I did."

"You have the flashlights?"

Theodore nodded again, before mentally yelling at himself that they can't see him. "Yes."

He gave each of his brothers a flashlight and then turned on his own.

"Light! Finally!" Alvin cried out, hugging the shining flashlight to his chest. "I don't know how people could survive without it!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Candles."

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to used the matches." Alvin growled. _"Alvin! You're going to burn the house down! You're never to touch those!" _He mimicked Dave's voice.

"It's for a good reason, too." Simon said, shaking his head. "I wish Dave was here."

"Me too." The red and green clad chipmunks mumbled in unison. The three of them plopped down on the hallway floor.

There was silence-save for the thunder- that overwhelmed them as they thought of their overprotective caretaker. "He was supposed to be home a while ago." Simon mentioned.

Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin as he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth. They frowned at him as he opened it and closed it repeatedly.

"Spit it out!"

Alvin took on a look of panic. "What if he got in a car accident? What if his car flooded with water? What if he got lost in the dark? What if he freezes to death? What if he gets electrocuted? What if-"

"Alvin! You're stating the worst possible scenarios. Dave could just be caught in traffic."

"You don't know that." Alvin crossed his arms stubbornly, not relaxing the slightest bit.

"No, I don't." Simon looked into Alvin's lightning illuminated eyes, seeing mostly fear. "But this is Dave we're talking about. He said that he'd be home, and he will be."

"He _said_ that he'd be home at seven, but he's not." Alvin grumbled. Simon looked to Theodore, who had his arms around his knees and was obviously affected by what Alvin said.

The boys cringed as very bright lightning lit up the room. They braced themselves for the loud thunder.

BOOM!

Theodore clung to Alvin, the closest person he could find, and was surprised to find his brother clutching back.

"That was the loudest one yet." Simon appointed, hit voice shaking. Theodore noticed this and put his left arm out, welcoming Simon for the embrace. Simon joined them willingly.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Alvin admitted.

"I am too."Simon and Theodore agreed.

All of a sudden the lights came on. The trio let out a sigh of relief.

"I love electricity." Alvin said exaggeratedly, pulling his arms from Theodore and putting them in a praying position. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

The front door opened up and all three chipmunks' heads snapped in that direction. Dave came in, drenched head to foot with water, a tired look on his face.

"Dave!" They ran to their father and hugged him with all the strength they could muster. Dave laughed and said, "Boys! Boys! You guys are acting as if you thought you'd never see me again!"

The chipmunks looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Were you guys scared?"

"I wasn't. Simon and Theodore were shaking like leaves. I didn't know what they were getting so worked up about." Alvin shrugged, smiling at his glaring brothers.

* * *

It took me forever to think of a good ending, but there you are! I hope you liked it!

Please review! Please please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Oh, I MAY attempt to write the last chapter for Trying to Help. I'll ATTEMPT! I'm not saying I will, but I'll attempt!


End file.
